dudeperfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Camping Stereotypes
Stereotypes S'Mores Wars Coby, Cody and Tyler are outside at a campfire making s'mores which are toasting marshallows at a campfire. The three of them, try to make the best s'more. The Bear Grylls Wannabe Tyler is out hiking as he is attempting to act like Bear Grylls (the Bear Grylls wannabe). He also speaks in an English accent. The Hiker A group is eating out at a table, as Tyler asks what they all should do. Cory suggested for them to go hiking. The group stayed silent for a few seconds and cracked up laughing. Cody walked over and asked if Cory suggested going hiking. Cody also mentioned: "What are you gonna do at the end? Just turn around and walk back?!" as the group laughed even more. Mosquito Defender Coby is out in the dark being annoyed by mosquitos. He grabs a spray can and sprays himself all over his body for about six seconds. Afterwards, Coby made a contraption to make sure mosquitos don't come towards him. The Animal Caller Tyler is out with two other dudes, as he thought he would try to call in an animal for fun. Tyler makes a lot of different wild animal sounds. The Perfect Spot Guy Cody and Cory are out in the daylight looking for the best possible spot to camp. Cory gets more tired and puts his bags down. Cody tells him not and pick his bags back up for another spot. The Nature Expert - The Campfire Singer - Mr. What Was That - The Glamper - The Noob In this stereotypes video, the "noob" in this video was Tyler. He is out choosing a spot to camp. It was unexpected that all of his tent poles fell out of the box. Tyler chose to camp closely between two tents. Additionally, he calls the poles a never-ending long spaghetti noodle. Then, he finds some poison ivy and puts it in his mouth. As he finished his tent, he had come out with connecting his roof between two trees and the two tents as he failed to put up his tent. He then thinks to himself that everyone else could call him "Camper Ty" as he pours a whole bunch of gasoline in a campfire. The Gadget Guy The twins seemed to have been hiking together and they came back really hot. The new editor, Will shows off to the twins that he had a portable air conditioner. He also had a "fancy filter straw". As he drinks from disgusting water makes it fresh water with him saying: "Oh, that's crisp!" The Rage Monster Tyler and Coby were asleep in a large tent. Tyler was expecting Cody in the tent, with an apartment beside them. All three couldn't sleep there, so they thought it would be fair they would all sleep in tent. As Tyler woke up, he asked Coby where Cody was. Coby explained that Cody went inside and to sleep in the air conditioning. Tyler angrily walks inside and tells Cody he is a selfish camper. Cody argues that he tried to make room for Tyler and Coby in the tent. Tyler wanted one "good reason" why Tyler should not rage at the time. Cody replies that he would grab Tyler's favorite donuts. Tyler slowly explains to Cody that he is on the keto diet. Afterwards, Tyler starts to rage and firstly breaks a glass table and the roof light. Then, he walks outside to break all the windows and starts to put branches and leaves in the broken windows. Next, he brings out a pot of chilli, he starts to slap the chilli onto the roof multiple times, then pours the whole a lot over the room and Cody's face. Tyler angrily says that he would never go camping with Cody again. The Slacker - The Complainer - The Whittler - Campfire Expert - The Early Exit -